Sleepover Pranks
by aznhon
Summary: Duo, Heero, Quatre and Trowa go for a sleepover at Relina's, but they got some devilish pranks up their sleeves...-okay, this isn't sick, like my other fics and it's kinda short and stupid. I was bored, my brain was disfunctional, I hand nothing better t


** **

# Sleepover Pranks

** **

"Okay, just making sure you got the plan straight," Duo said."We go to her house for a simple sleepover, and while we're there we following prank at the right time, got it?"

"I don't know, it seems kinda cruel to do something like this to Relina," Quatre said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, she is a stalker," Trowa said.

"And a bit psychotic," Heero added.

"So then what's the harm about driving her up the wall a little bit more?" Duo shrugged.

"Too bad Wufei didn't want to come," Quatre said.

The reached the front door of Relina's house and rang the door bell.

"Well, his fault," Duo said.

"Hi Heero, Duo, Quatre and-and-and," Relina said as she opened the door.

"Trowa," Trowa corrected her.

"Right, Trowa, come in, the others are already here," Relina smiled as she motioned them in.

"Others?" Heero asked with confusion.

"Yeah, the others," Relina said as Sally, Hilde and Dorothy walked in.

"Hi Duo!" Hilde waved at Duo and gave a little wink.

"Uh…hi!" Duo smiled.

"Hi Quatre!" Dorothy smiled as her weird eyebrows twitched.

"Eh…hi?" Quatre said, looking nervous.

"Where's Wufei?" Sally asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"He didn't want to come tonight," Heero said.

"Oh, well, I'll be in the kitchen," Sally said as she retreated from the room.

"Hey, if all the girls are here, where's Catherine?" Duo asked.

"Catherine?" Relina asked."Oh yeah!That's who I forgot to invite!"

"Grrrrr," Trowa said with a tight first at his side.When Relina left the room, Trowa turned to the rest of the boys, "Okay, now lets really hurt that chick."

"Sorry Trowa, bit of a change in plans," Duo said."I won't be doing anything, I got some business to do."

"Would that involve squeezing yourself into Hilde's sleeping bag?" Quatre smiled.

"That just might to be it," Duo said."Just maybe…but you'll never know!"

"Oh, puhlease!" Heero sighed."You just told us the answer."

"Did not!" Duo said sticking his tongue out.

"Did too!" Heero argued.

"Did not!" Duo argued back.

"Fine, You did…uh what was we were arguing about again?" Heero said, turning away.

"That I was gonna go get a nookie in Hilde's sleeping bag," Duo said with his arms crossed."What!I mean!"

"Too late!" Heero said, laughing."You already admit to it!Haha!"

"Dirty son of a-" Duo began.

"Duo!" Hilde called out to him in a sing song voice.

"Coming!" Duo said as he skipped to Hilde's side.

After five solid hours of watching past episodes of Gundam Wing and chick flicks, the boys and the girl went to sleep, but the only thing was the boys weren't really asleep.

"Ready for mission one Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Ready," Heero said."Trowa?"

"I am sooooo ready for this," Trowa said with a fist."I'll show her for forgetting to invite my sister."

They snuck out from the room the boys were sleeping in to Relina's room with all their materials to making on hellish night for Relina.

"Maybe we'll do one on Duo for ditching us too," Heero suggested.

Next morning, Trowa, Heero and Quatre were woken up by a bunch of screams.

"Ahhhhh, I look like Dorothy!" Relina cried out as she looked in the mirror at her new eyebrows.

"Yaaaaa, I look like Relina" Dorthy clapped her hands at her newly shaved eyebrows."Now I can start a beautiful war."

"Nooooo!" Duo cried out."Look at me!Who's been playing with my hair while I was asleep!And this dress!How the hell did it get on me?"

Heero, Trowa and Quatre held their mouths as they snickered their heads off till Duo ran into their room with his braid let out with tons of little ribbons and bows.And he was wearing a pink dress.

"My, you're looking pretty today," Quatre snorted.

"YOU!" Duo screamed at them, his head practically on fire.

"Yes, I know, I'm pretty too," Quatre smiled.

"You do look pretty in pink," Heero laughed in his creepy, maniac way.

"Oh, yes I know," Duo said as he blushed."Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you!You all will die for this!"

Relina slid into the room, "I know you guys did-" Relina looked with eyes wide opened at Duo."Duo?"

"Yeah?What?" Duo grumbled.

Dorothy skipped in, "Thank you Quatre!I love my new eyebrows, now I look like Relina and I can start a marvelous war!Duo?"

"Take a picture why won't you, it lasts longer," Duo grumbled.

"Not a bad idea," Trowa said as he whipped a camera from thin air."Now gather together and say 'Grrrr'."

"Grrr," Relina and Duo growled with fists.

"Hmmmm," Dorothy smiled.

*SNAP* Trowa's camera went off.

"Have anyone of you seen Duo?" Hilde asked as she walked in.

"Eeeek!" Duo cried as he jumped behind the boys.

"Nope," Quatre laughed.

LAST WORDS: Okay, I was a little bored with the holiday and I had nothing better to do, so I wrote this and if there are any other fics that are like this, I swear, I haven't read any fics like this so far and I don't mean to copy.It's just so hard to come up with new ideas.*Sigh*Oh, one last this…**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did but don't.So if you're looking for someone to sue, you can go ruin someone else's life.**Finished the fic!Buh Bye!


End file.
